Fighting For Love
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: Fighting for her life is hard but fighting for love is harder. He told her he loved her that night in the cave. Bu t everything changes in the Quarter Quell when they capture Peeta. Katniss then learns shes pregnant and will do anything to get her love back. But is he the same as the last time she saw him.
1. The Reaping

**_Hey guys !This is my first Hunger Games Fan fiction but I'm writing it the way I would have written them. Even though the books are amazing,and I wouldn't change them I wanted to write this Review! So may the odds be ever in your favor...(lol)_**

**_Disclaimer;I do not own_****_ Hunger Games or any brand names,stores,books,movies,tv shows,songs,and etc.(But I wish I did_ )**

**__****( ) =author (me) notes**

**_Katniss P.o.v_**

**_I wake up and I hear screaming.I know this is my little sister Primrose or as we call her Prim.I know she is having a nightmare. You may think this is normal,and yes it is,but for Prim it isn't you see Prim only has nightmares on one day .The day that everyone from districts 1-12 have grown to hate and it's that day. Today is reaping day._**

**_Reaping day is when the male and female tributes from each district get picked. How that happens is well...Effie Trinket picks one name out of the female jar and one name out of the male jar and bam their's your two tributes from each of the 12 districts ,after that the two unlucky tributes from each districts are taken to the Capital to train to right and learn how to use there surviving skills and get ready to kill people,because after that they are put to the task and are put in The Hunger Games and this year marks the 74th one that no one is excited for ._**

**_Your probably wondering who I am now and what I think about my name is Katniss Everdeen and I live in a small house with my mother and father died in an mining accident when I was 11 .That's what district 12 does they mine.I'm 16 years old by the way and my sister Prime is 12 which means this is her first year to be entered in for a chance to be a tribute.I think its stupid children and teenagers die for people to have entertainment it's from ages 12-18. Do you know 23 people die in this stupid game every year and only one wins._**

**_You want to know how you get entered in this stupid you see District 12 consists of four different areas: the Seam, the merchant section, the Victors' Village, and the Hob._**

**_My best friend Gale and I live in the Seam unfortunately as it is the poorest area In District 12. _**

**_Well anyway as I was saying about how you get you automatically entered once ,but __If your family is struggling for food, they can have their name added extra times to the reaping once only per family member, in exchange for an equal number of tesserae. _****_Once a child of ages 12-18 has claimed tesserae, they can collect oil and grain rations once every month for a year. _**

**_I have claimed 3 tesserae every year since my father died. One for my mother,one for my sister,and one for me which means my name has been entered 22 times.7 for each tesserae and one normal one enterie._**

**_In the woods..._**

**_I go to the place were not allowed to I go there to hunt and later trade for I'm standing there I see a deer.I haven't seen a deer in a few years well since my father died.(Five years ago he died).I take out my bows my father had made for me to use when I was before I could shoot an arrow. I see my best friend Gale come and scare the deer away._**

**_"Gale that was the first deer I've seen in years"I say mad_**

**_"Hello to you to Catnip"He says_**

**_"So you hunting to"I say calming down_**

**_"No I've come to see you"He says_**

**_"So how many times were you entered into this stupid games"I say_**

**_"42 times"He says_**

**_"What about you"He says_**

**_"22 times"I say_**

**_"Catnip do you think the games will ever stop"He says _**

**_"Well this is the 74 year and I hope they _****_stop someday soon but I don't think they will unless a miracle happens".I say_**

**_"Well I believe in miracles"He says_**

**_"Me to"I say_**

**_"Well we better get ready for the reaping"He says_**

**_"I know"I say_**

_**"Well may the odds be ever in your favor"He says mocking Effie Trinket**_

_**"Thanks"I say laughing**_

_**"Well I'll see you."He says**_

_**"You too"I say**_

_**"Bye Catnip"He says**_

_**"Bye Gale and good luck"I say**_

_**"Good luck to you to"He says**_

**_Later at the Market..._**

**_"When I'm at the market I see a pin."__It's as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird is connected to the ring only by its wing tips. I suddenly recognize it. A mockingjay._"**

**_"How much for this"I ask_**

**_The old woman looks at me and she says "For you dear free"_**

**_"Thank you"I say_**

**_At the reaping..._**

**_My mother has just done my sister Prim and my hair and we both wore nice blue dresses my mother sew._**

**_I'm holding hands with Prim and we walk up to the table to give finger prints._**

**_"Name"the person says_**

**_"Katniss Everdeen"I say_**

**_"Age"the person says_**

**_"16"I say_**

**_"You may go"he says_**

**_"Name"he says to Prim_**

**_"Primrose Everdeen"she say_**

**_"Age"he says_**

**_"12"she says_**

**_"You may go"he says_**

**_After all that is done we go stand with our age Effie Trinket walks up on the stage and says "Welcome to the 74 Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor"_**

**_"Lady's first"she says while pulling out a slip of paper and I think of Prim and how scared she must be and then I say it's not gonna be her name is only in once._**

**_And when she pulls out that piece of paper she says "our female tribute is... Primrose Everdeen"_**

**_When she says at I scan through the not looking for the Prim we all know and love I'm looking for a scared Prim and I find her making her way up to the I do the only thing I can do to keep her safe I run up to stage and I say" I volunteer "as loud as I can and I keep saying it till the guards let Prim go and take me up to the stage and I scream to Prim "I'll win for you."_**

**_When I get on the stage Effie says "What is your name darling"_**

**_"I mm...Katniss Everdeen"I try to say_**

**_"Well was that your sister"she says_**

**_"Yes"I say_**

**_"Well that's our female tribute Everdeen"she says_**

**_"Now for the boys" she says_**

**_I'm scared now I'm just standing here on the female side waiting for them to call the male tribute hoping it's not Gale or his family_****_._**

**_Effie pulls out a slip and she says"Peeta Mellark"_**

**_He makes his way up on the stage and when I look at him I think about the day were he saved my day were he took a beating just to feed my family.I look at him and I think of him of the boy with the bread._**

**_Flashback..._**

**_I'm here in the rain.I'm trying to sell some of Prim old baby clothes.I'm mom is mentally I'll right now because my father just died a few months ago and we no longer have money to pay for the food we eat or animals to trade.(to young to hunt back then)_**

**_Its starting to rain really hard now.I'm outside the bakery.I see hitting her son Peeta.(goes to school with him)She's just hitting him because all he did was burn some bread wich they have tons of.I think of how mad would be seeing this,because he is so nice to his family,but is a witch._**

**_She yells at him and says "fed it to the pigs"._**

**_But instead of feeding it to the pigs when he gets outside he looks at me and doesn't say anything all he does is toss me two loaves of bread.I can see through his eyes that he felt sorry for me._**

**_This day..._**

**_But to this day I'm still trying to find out if he meant to burn those pieces of bread or was it an looks like well be spending a lot of time together and I don't know if id like that or not._**

**_I think about him everyday and how he saved us those few gave us something to eat.I will always be thankful to him for is has many would he give me those loaves of bread I guess that's something only he knows._**

**_Effie tell us to shake hands and then says "Give a round of applause to the tributes of district 12"and no one claps and I know why .They are scared for the same felling I can see in Peetas eyes and I bet he can see it in my eyes . Its called fear._**

**_Well I think.I have to win now for Prim._**

**_Next time..._**

**_Peeta and Katniss say goodbye to everyone_**

**_Peeta and Katniss meet Haymitch_**

**__****_Peeta and Katniss get on the train _**

**__****_And more_**

**__****_Please reviewwwww please!_**


	2. This is not Goodbye

_**Hey guys.I just wanted to say happy late New Years! Yesterday it became anyway,its only been a few days but I've only gotten one review and one follow on the last please review.I'm begging thanks and I changed the title and its called Hunger Games:I will always love you like that or should I change it to Hunger Games:Let the Games Begin .Again please review or private message. Here is Chapter 2.**_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer;I do not own_****_ Hunger Games or any brand names,stores,books,movies,tv shows,songs,and etc.(But I wish I did_ )**

**__****( ) =author (me) notes**

**__****This time...**

**_Peeta and Katniss say goodbye to everyone_**

**_Peeta and Katniss meet Haymitch_**

_**Peeta and Katniss get on the train**_

**_And more_**

**_Katniss P.o.v_**

**_I'm sitting in a room waiting for my first visitor. guards they wait outside so I can't is a small room with no windows in it and only a small wooden table and 3 chairs._**

**_Then,my first visitor is someone,that if I don't win is gonna have a hard time letting go of sister Prim .She arrives with my mother in the same dress she was wearing at the reaping._**

**_When I first see her,I see the same look I saw when our father same looked I saw when her name got the same look she sees on my face fear again.I think I had this feeling more than anyone in the world.I'm always scared something is gonna happen to my mother and this is the first time I'm scared for once I get in that arena it will every person for a chance to for a chance to save your own life and killing other probably innocent people in the process._**

**_"Hi Prim"I say_**

**_"Hi Katniss"She says_**

**_"Hi Mom"I say_**

**_"Katniss I can't lose you or guys are all I have left.I love you so much this isn't a game your fighting for your life"Mom says_**

**_"Me ether shouldn't have volunteered for me.I could never live with myself if you...if you..."She didn't even finish saying it but I know she was gonna say die.I can't think like that.I have to win for my family._**

**_"I'm not gonna die.I'm a fighter.I can hunt.I have to you guys"I say_**

**_"Katniss we just wanted to say we love you and come home"Prim says_**

**_"Yes Katniss come home when this is over" Mom says_**

**_"Maybe if you win things will change" Prim says_**

**_"Maybe"_****_I say_**

**_The guards tell my sister and my mother that their time is up, and that they have to go, and I am left that might be the ast time I see then I get a unexspected visitor... (Peetas Dad)._**

**_"Hi " I say to him_**

**_"Hi Katniss"He says _**

**_You see owns the whole family works there and sometimes I trade with is a man with only a few words to say. But he is a good man otherwise._**

**_"Here I brought you this"He says handing me a box of little expensive the kind that I can't get._**

**_"Thank you"I say_**

**_"Your welcome"He says and then he looks at me says"I'll take care of them you know.I'll make sure your mom and sister I'll make sure there eating and their okay."_**

**_"Thank you so much"I say_**

**_Once he leaves Gale comes In and I know this goodbye might be the hardest. You see me and Gale have been friends for four is my best friend and I love when he walks in and I think about him and wonder what he will do everyday if he has to live without is the only man In my life now.(he is two years older-18)._**

**_"Hi Catnip"He says sadly_**

**_"Hey Gale"I say_**

**_"I came to say goodbye"He says_**

**_"This is not can be anything but goodbye.I'm gonna win for everyone I love"I say_**

**_He looks at me and does something that surprises kisses lips it was not before I can say anything,he says "may the odds be ever in your favor"and he was the last of my were no more surprise visitors._**

**_The next thing I do is meet Peeta and my mentor_****_.A _****mentor** is a victor of a past Hunger Games who must train later tributes from their district. There are no gender restraints; a male victor can train a female tribute and vice versa. There can be 2 male mentors or 2 female mentors, though usually there is one female and one male.

**__****_But our district only has one living mentor and lucky us it's the always drunk and never sober was one of the few people at the reaping on the stage very drunk and then that leaded him to fall off.(lol)_**

**__****_Well as Ellie,Peeta,and I get on the train to go to the Capitol .I can see a man as I'm walking into the kitchen and its a very drunken and I exchange both know this guy has problems._**

**__****_"Hey sweetheart"He says to me_**

**__****_I look at Haymitch and see him trow up in a bucket and then I don't dare look in the bucket._**

**__****_"Hi"I say with an attitude_**

**__****_"Hi"he says to Peeta_**

**__****_"Hey"He says friendly probably trying to get on his good side or maybe he's just nice never he does._**

**__****_"Well I'm your mentor...and "then he throws up in his bucket_**

**__****_"I'm going to bed"He says_**

**__****_"Do you need any help"Peeta says being nice_**

**__****_But before Haymitch can respond he passes his wine glass._**

**__****_"Oh...that was genuine glass"Ellie says_**

**__****_"I'll take him upstairs to his room"Peeta says_**

**__****_"I'll grab his suitcase"I say trying to help_**

**__****_"Thanks"He says_**

**__****_"Ur welcome"I say sweetly_**

**__****_He grabs Haymitch and carries him to his room with me behind him carrying his suitcase and bring them both to his room._**

**__****_Peeta puts he passed out Haymitch on his bed and place his suitcase next to his bed._**

**__****_"Well that was fun"Peeta says sarcastically_**

**__****_"Yes very fun"I say sarcastically_**

**__****_"Well I'll be downstairs"I say _**

**__****_"I'll be in my room"Peeta says_**

**__****_"Okay bye"I say_**

**__****_And after that night I think Peeta is just being nice ._**

**__****_Next time..._**

**__****_Haymitch tells Katniss and Peeta how to survive _**

**_Peeta says how he feels about the games _**

**_Katniss and Peeta talk more_**

**_And more !_**

**_So next chapter will be half Katniss and half hope you enjoyed this ,Review,Review please._**

**_If you guys don't review I will cancel this I mean it cause I have by in till next time._**


End file.
